


a sweet or two

by angelsin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsin/pseuds/angelsin
Summary: Lance and Shiro are coworkers working on their debut into the world of acting; a Halloween thriller. Long story short, Shiro confesses he's never actually gone trick or treating, and Lance declares this a sin.





	a sweet or two

**Author's Note:**

> for @peacein-space on tumblr!

 

“And scene!” The director, Hunk, yells over the crowd of filmmaker who were currently babbling about, completely ignoring their jobs, “That was a great one.”

“Thanks, director-man!” Lance happily sing-songs back to him, hopping up to the camera to see how the scene went. Shiro follows, nodding at Hunk, “Yeah, thanks Hunk.”

“Uh, I think you mean  _ director-man _ , Shiro.”

“Right. Thanks director-man.” Shiro chuckles, “But seriously, how was the scene go?”

“Why don’t you watch? I think it’s great. Definitely was a good take.” Hunk nods, showing them the camera footage. They watch it over. As Hunk said, they made no mistakes in their lines. Shiro could have been more dramatic with his entrance, but it didn’t matter because the rest of the scene was good.

“Alright, time to work on the trick-or-treating scene, then it’s break time.” Hunk calls out over the crowd. Lance and Shiro walk to the set. It’s a town scene decorated with Halloween themed decorations. A bunch of side actors, who are playing the kids trick or treating, hoard around them getting into place.

“Awh, isn’t this cute~” Lance coos at the set, “And it’s just in time for the season! Too bad the movie is coming out next year, or I’d tweet a picture of the set.”

“It’s a weird tradition, but cute a little cute, yes.” Shiro nods, eyeing the children around him all dressed in typical Halloween costumes, “I mean, why dress up and go around asking people for candy?”

Lance gawks, “Do you mean… What do you mean?”

“It’s a weird thing for children to do.”

“Wait… I mean, yeah, but… Haven’t you ever, y’know, gone trick or treating? It’s just… A thing people do.”

“No, I’m afraid I haven’t. I usually just stayed home on Halloween, and when I was in Japan, they didn’t really celebrate it.”

“You… You’ve never gone trick-or-treating… Okay, okay, we’re going to need to fix this.” Lance mumbles to himself. He grips Shiro’s arms, “ _ How _ ? Even I, a simple boy from Cuba, went.”

Shiro shrugs. Suddenly, Hunk calls, “And, five, four, three, two, one, scene!” And they’re off. They do the scene until they perfect it. The poor actor who was playing the kid getting taken had to suffer through dozens of takes of Lance stumbling through the action. But they finished.

“Come on, Shiro, I need my coffee.” Lance motions for Shiro to follow him out of the studio as he grabs his keys and trots out the door. Shiro follows closely behind.

It’s being filmed in a major studio, the movie predicted to be a blockbuster and pay off for their hard work. Lance couldn’t turn down the chance, knowing full well that if this is his debut, it’s be a good one. It’d also be great, because he and Shiro could work together, meaning they could spend time together getting to know each other more. Speaking of which, he needed to know more about this- “Hey, Shiro, `what do you mean you’ve never gone trick-or-treating? Have you ever  _ celebrated  _ Halloween?”

“Uhh.. No, I haven’t.”

‘Wha… What?! You mean to tell me, you, an actor, are working on a Halloween movie for your debut, and you have never actually celebrated Halloween?!”

“Well… Yeah. Yeah, I guess.”

“Well…” He takes a moment to think, tapping his chin to make a show and tell Shiro he was in deep thought about this, “This is a crime! C’mon, this year we’re going trick-or-treating this year. I have to take out my niece anyways, so it’ll be fun.”

“Sounds fun.” Shiro grins, “I’d love to spend my first Halloween with you.”

Lance playfully smacks his arm, pushing him aside, grinning ear to ear, “You cheesy bastard!”

“What? It’s true.”

\--

“What about this one?” Lance asks, holding up a plastic bag with an close to lewd picture of a costume on the front. He chuckles as he says it.

Shiro blushes, “N-No, Lance, just no.”

Lance pouts but goes back to searching. He searches through the rack of adult costumes, his frown visible from finding nothing. Shiro, who was forced to come with in the first place, was standing near the corner, awkwardly crossing his arms and swaying side to side.

Lance’s groan shocks Shiro out of his boredom induced tense. He gazes at him, confused. When Lance catches the look, he further explains, “Nothing, Shiro! I don’t even know where to start and Halloween is right around the corner.”

“Well,” He says slowly, inching towards Lance until he has his hand on his shoulder, “Let’s think about it. I don’t really know where to start, but think about what you want to do.”

His face morphs into concentration as he taps his finger on his chin, playing with Shiro. He acts like he’s deep in thought when seconds later he pops up excitedly, “Let’s match!”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean,” He stretches out the word, “Let’s have matching costumes instead of trying to find two different kind.”

“That’s… adorable.” He says, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Wanna move to another section?”

Lance nod, and they move on to another section to search. They find costumes, try them on, and buy them, then leave the shop with one less thing to worry about. The rest of the week was normal, nothing interesting, but the had something to look forward to, and curse; Halloween.

\--

Lance’s niece was adorable, and a demon.

The little girl around five was a perfect image of a female Lance. She resembled him stunningly and surprisingly. Her short, poofy brown her was a perfect match to Lance’s, her equally as walnut brown eyes complementing it just as her uncle’s. Her nose was pert, her eyebrows expressive, and her lips sly  — she, once again, was Lance’s match.

However, she was a brat. And maybe, just maybe, she also took after Lance in that direction as well.

Moments ago, just after her mother, Lance’s sister, had dropped her off in a rush, she began whining, her tiny arms flailing as she shouted for candy. Shiro, who was an only child and had barely ever had interaction with any kid bellow eight, was frightened. He instantly dropped to his knees, consulting her, asking what was wrong as he checked her over to find something that could be the cause.

Of course, she only yelled, “I want candy! Mama said no candy until tonight!” which caused Shiro to deflate in grief, annoyance, and surrender. 

Lance strolls into the room, paying no attention to the state of his niece, only flopping down on their couch, eyeing the two. When he notices Shiro won’t speak, he begins, “You know she only wants attention. Well, that and candy. But she does this a lot, you just have to let her whine it out. You can’t stop her.”

With those words of wisdom, he zones out again. Stretching across the couch, he grabs the remote control for the TV, clearly showing Shiro he’s not interested and will be no help.

Shiro returns to Rosa, the little girl. He looks her directly in the eye and sweeps her up with one hand. She falls into his lap, where he moves her so she is facing him. With that, he whispers to her, “Don’t tell Lance, but I can sneak you some candy before we go trick-or-treating  _ if  _ you promise to be good.”

She nods furiously, her face instantly clearing into a happy grin. She shows no signs that she had just been balling on the floor, as any manipulative child is. Shiro laughs to himself at her gullibleness, but coos as she grabs his face to whisper in his ear, “I promise! Thank you, uncle!”

She hops up and darts to the chest near their TV where they keep the only toys they have. It’s not a lot, but it keeps them occupied. Shiro stiffles a giggle as he stand back up, trotting to their couch and finding a place next to Lance. He wraps his arm around the other man and focuses on the TV, to which is whatever drama Lance is watching today.

\--

“This is just like our set.” Shiro whispers out loud, a breathy and surprised chuckle follows. 

“Well, duh,” A humorous Lance responds, “The set was based off it.”

They watch as Rosa trots up the porch steps of an unknown neighbors house and furious knocks on the door. An older woman answers the door. She instantly drops down to her level and starts cooing, Lance is guessing from her  _ Moana _ costume. Shiro lets out a light chuckle as she projects the bag forward, begging for candy. The woman responds my dropping a small  _ Twizzler _ packet in her bag. Instantly, Rosa darts back Lance and Shiro.

“Looks like that’s the end of our neighborhood, Rosa.” Lance let’s out a yawn, “Are you getting tired or do you want to keep going?”

“Keep going!” Her energetic and childish voice booms. Lance doesn't look surprised as he nods and directs her to the backseat of his car where he buckles her in. Shiro hops in the driver's seat as Lance gets in the passenger side. Shiro takes a _ long _ breath in and starts the car.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying this. Hell, he loved seeing Rosa so happy and excited. But… he was an actor and he had  _ just _ gotten used to going to bed early… And this was ruining his schedule…

They don’t drive far. A few neighborhoods over where they know it’s safe is good for them. Rosa is happy too, she’s getting candy.

They stop at the end of the road. Shiro stays the car while Lance unbuckles Rosa. They take Rosa door to door, switching between the two while the other drives, enjoying watching her have a good time.

When the night is coming to an end, and they make it to their last house, they both are ready to go. Shiro, who is beyond tired, begins to take off towards the last house with Rosa, but Lance grabs his arm to stop him. Rosa looks back at him, confused, and Lance speaks, “Go head, sweetie.”

She giddily takes off towards the doorstep. Shiro looks back at Lance and asks, “What?”

Lance holds a finger out to tell him to with, then he climbs into the back of their car. He climbs back out a second later with a plastic bag. With a triumphant smirk, he says, “Well, since it’s your first Halloween, I decided you hate to collect some candy.”

When he sees Shiro’s frown, he continues, “And yeah, I know it’s for kids, but c'mon, I’m not letting you go without having this experience. Just follow my lead okay?”

Shiro nods. Lance takes this is enough and leads them both up to the doorstep. They join the line of kids. Rosa, who is just finishing getting her candy, turns around and is surprised to see the two. Lance speaks before she can question, “Go to the car, sweetie. We’ll watch.”

She nods, darting back and hoping in the seat. When they’re satisfied, they join the line again. The last kid just left, and so they go to the door. Lance takes a deep breath and knocks.

A younger woman, probably around their age, answers the door. She’s stunningly beautiful with black locks and striking eyes. She looks confused, but it’s turned to a friendly smile when Lance starts talking, “Okay, so, this may be odd but give us the chance. So, Shiro here has never gone trick or treating, and I wanted to give him the experience. So, Shiro…”

He nervously, and cheekily smiles, “Um. Trick or treat…?”

“That is…” She starts, her face morphing to soft, “Adorable. Here you go. Have a good night!” She drops a few pieces of candy in the bag and smiles.

“Thank you! You too!” Lance cheers, waving at her as she closes the door. 

They walk down the path and to the end of the driveway. As their walking, Lance leans over and pecks Shiro on the cheek, “Happy Halloween, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! i hope you had, or are going to have, a safe and fun night! stay safe, eat and drink lots, and celebrate hard.


End file.
